Duty or Freedom?
by Wanda Ginny Greenleaf
Summary: Post Sailor Stars. Serena is having a bad day and curses her destiny. Will she succomb to Prometheus's seduction and the promise of freedom, or stay in her world? Oneshot, not connected to my other fic.


**Sailor Moon: Duty or Freedom?**

**Prometheus: What the heck?**

**Me: It's okay, Prometheus-sama! I'm taking a slight detour before making the next chapter of Heart of Steel. And no, these fics are not connected.**

**Serena: You don't say?**

**Me: I do say! This story is largely inspired by Destiny by HaruMichi and my sudden need to write a one-shot or two! My first attempt at Angst/Romance!**

**Prometheus: Wait, what? Whaaa!**

**Summery: Post Sailor Stars. Serena is upset and cursing her fate. Will she soldier through it for the scouts and their _precious _future, or will this open a path for Prometheus to make his way into her very soul? Prometheus/Serena, some OOC. I do not own Sailor Moon or Megaman ZX**

**Begin:**

"But-"

"No! I don't want to here it anymore!"

"It's your future-" Hakura was cut off again.

"You jerk! You-" The word tasted like metal in Serena's mouth. She had never cursed before, she had never tried to hurt someone before like this. But she could not take this anymore. "I was just a child when you forced me to be perfect! Did it ever occur to you how much I've suffered because Luna made me Sailor Moon, because of what Darien did to break my heart? Forgetting about me twice, breaking up with me for no apparent reason, falling under EVERYONE'S spell, then leaving for America and just getting KILLED. You forced me to stay away from a dear friend, just because he came from outside our star system!"

"Serena-" Hakura started but faltered.

"You're not even friends with me!" Serena went on angrily. "If I died, you would only miss Serenity...you were only friends for who I used to be, who I was 1000 years ago! Darien loves Princess Serenity, NOT me! Now leave me ALONE!" She turned and ran down the road.

"Kitten..."

**/Serena's P.O.V.**

I ran down the road, tears streaming down my face. When I was sure Hakura wasn't following me, I slowed to a walk.

"What am I thinking?" I asked, shaking my head wildly. "I need to go and apologize..."

"Apologize? For standing up for yourself?" A new voice repeated, making me jump. I spun around, tripping over my own feet, to be caught by someone's arm.

"You're so clumsily cute." The voice said, filled with sweet seduction. Whoever it was pulled me up and I found myself gazing up at the face of a teenaged grim reaper. At least, that's what his armor scheme was. The armor itself was purple and white. He also had a black cloak and strapped to his back was a scythe that was easily as big as his body!

"W-who are you?" I stammered, looking into his blazing crimson eyes, which pulled me in.

"Prometheus." He replied, running a finger along my jaw. "Don't know me? You will."

"W-W-what d-did you m-mean?" Why on earth was I stuttering?

"What I mean-" Prometheus was rudely cut off when a huge metal creature appeared from around the corner. It was a large beast with wicked fangs.

I yelped, but Prometheus let out a cross hiss. "That stupid mutt...it doesn't know what to give up!" He whipped out his scythe, the blue blade flashing. I watched, stunned, as he cut it in half effortlessly.

Prometheus put his enormous weapon away and turned around. "As I was saying...you should apologize for standing up for yourself."

"But..." I stared at the ground. "I was being selfish...my friends need me, and I'm turning my back on my duty and my destiny with Darien..."

Prometheus sighed loudly. "Oh you poor child." I'm suddenly leaning against his armored chest, listening to the beat of his powerful heart. I can feel him gripping my midsection. My face heats up rapidly. "What those people do, under the guise of friendship and love, is chaining you to a certain version of the future to suit themselves and their own precious needs. They don't love you for who you are, they love Princess Serenity...the word 'destiny' is SO overrated. My former cough slave driver cough used the same excuse every time I practically begged for freedom. It's only an illusion. They are the humans who's eyes only show them what they want to see... If you are truly going to become queen of the world-which, by the way, sounds completely ridicules-they would just use you for their own benefit. Think of what they could gain by being the queen's 'friends'"

"No..." I protest feebly, drowning in his red eyes.

"They have really gotten to you..." Prometheus said softly, in a tone of pity. "I've lived through this very scenario. Don't be sucked in by their honeyed words, Bunny."

Bunny. Not Sailor Moon or Princess or Neo-Queen Serenity. An affectionate nickname, a little like the one _he_ had given me...

"They love the princess, and even then, it's just so they can use her...They forced you into this life and then scold you every time you try to be yourself, whenever you aren't the perfect little princess they want you to be, who you were...no. Serenity was another woman, with other needs and goals, who lived 1000 years ago. You may very well have inherited her spirit, her soul...but...you are Serena Tuskino. NOT Princess Serenity. Those witches are living in the past, just like the son of a **** who used me not so long ago..." His fingers trace my hair...his affection is unbridled...and it was for ME, not for some long-dead princess...

I blush. Prometheus's words bring me in, and all the pain I locked in a prison in my heart flows loose. He was right...I knew it...

My grip on his shoulders tightens as he kisses my neck. "You are not a doll." Prometheus whispers. "You are not a puppet." He pulls back and grins at me. "You are your own ruler, your own bunny..." His smirk deepens. "Do you want to escape from your tower, princess?"

I can hear the sarcasm on the word _princess,_and I smile helplessly at him. "Yes...Yes, I do...take me away..."

Prometheus takes me broach out of my pocket, and grips it tightly, focusing. The silver crystal began to glow. The winged heart tuned into a metal heart with a dagger in it, also with wings.

I accept my new transformation tool, eying it in wonder. In its crystal eyes I can see a world identical to mine, but it is made of steel.

"Earth II...The World of Steel..." I murmur. "This is _your _world, isn't it, Prometheus?"

He's grin turns into a smile. "Yes...you coming?"

"Anywhere...as long as I can be with the one person...who loves SERENA, not _PRINCESS SERENITY..._" I snarl the last two words.

I say no more as his lips crush mine. It feels hot and possessive.

"Get away from her!" A new voice ruined the moment. I look up in irritation to see my 'guardians' quote unquote, standing transformed at the end of the street. The outer senshi, and Darien in his Prince Endymion form.

"Step away from my princess." He hisses.

There's a moment of silence. Then both me and Prometheus burst out laughing. "YOUR princess?" I managed between fits of giggles. "I am NOT Serenity."

"What are you saying?" Neptune demands. "You are the Moon Princess, Sailor Moon, and Neo-Queen Serenity. You have a past and a future. Stop this foolishness and return to your duty!"

"I am NOT!" I stop laughing and shout loudly, my voice filling with anger. "I am only going to say this ONCE-I am S E R E N A T U S K I N O, and I am NOT Princess Serenity! Your _precious princess _DIED 1000 years ago, along with the moon kingdom, the silver millennium, and Prince Endymion. That world is GONE. I may have inherited Serenity's soul, but I am not Serenity, nor am I this Neo-Queen Serenity you are trying to force me to become."

"What are you saying? Princess..." Sailor Pluto said, eyes wide.

"Don't. Call. Me. Princess!" I hissed, putting emphasis on every word. "I'm done being used, I'm done having my heart broken. I'm done being forced into a life I do not want!"

"She is a free girl. A free Bunny." Prometheus spoke, smirking at them. I grin at my new nickname. "Show them your new power."

"Moon Eternal...ROCK ON!" There is a flash of light, and when I can see again, I admit I was mildly shocked myself. Instead of the sailor scout fuku I was used to, I was clad in armor silver like the moon, with crescent moons on my gauntlets, leg guards and on the blue crystal on my helmet. My wand had become a silver beam saber. My blonde hair is no longer in my usual pigtails and swishes behind me like a cloak. My wings were also cloaked in silver steel, every feather having it's own nitch.

I was an angel, and my boyfriend was the grim reaper. How ironic.

A porthole appeared behind us. I turned around, and I saw the world of steel Prometheus told me about.

He smirks at me. "Come on, Bunny. Let's go."

I follow him. I ignore the distressed calls of the outer scouts and my ex, begging me to stop and return to my bondage. I don't listen.

They don't know my future. The past does not rule me. As I don my transformation of steel, I know one thing.

My destiny is MINE.

**End chapter**

**Author's Note:**** Seems like Prometheus got to Serena, and she left for his world with him. I'm sorry if Serena seems OOC in this fic. She isn't supposed to. I just want all her personal feelings laid bare. I mean, I don't think any of us would take having our destiny laid out of us sitting down, at least, I wouldn't. Anyway, this is not connected to Sailor Moon Heart Of Steel in any way except for one thing: The Eternal Moon Rock On. And it might change later, depending on how I envision the Megaman of the Moon. I hope you enjoyed! ^.^**


End file.
